User blog:Kryiptuun/Character profile
I got bored, so I made a profile for my in-game character, Gary Kryiptuun. Gary was born on the vicious planet of Kryiptuun, where you have to use your brains and your brawn to be able to survive a single hour of the day. Now, Gary lived and worked with children from other families. These children, and robotic slave companions, all grew up on a plantation in the human-owned territory of Kryiptuun. Their life was tiresome and torturous. Kryiptuun's conditions were not suitable for human children: the flora and fauna alike are deadly, the atmosphere is barely breathable, and they didn't get very many meals from their employer. Gary didn't even know who his parents were, all he could remember was living on the farm, growing alien plants, day in and day out. When Gary became 21 Earth years old, he decided to finally break the bonds of his labor. He gathered the slave robots and his fellow workers, and confronted his employer. When he was a child, he didn't realize that he was a slave himself- he simply thought he was supposed to "help" the man that actually owned him. Once he and his poorly-armed "soldiers" cornered the slave-owner, they bound him up and tossed him into the farm grounds. The owner's house was set ablaze by one of the robots, and what a spectacle it was. The fires glowed vibrantly in the harsh, cold Kryiptian night. It wasn't very long until the fires spread into the fields, and the slave owner was helpless at that point. The rebellious arsonists fled the sight of their attack, and made a mad dash into the forest just outside of the farm. Each of them took separate paths through the alien woods- they were afraid that if their owner was still alive, he would be able to track them down if they were together. Gary took one of the robots with him, though. He couldn't leave the little fellow alone, as that particular robot was the only friend he had. After a very long, harsh trek through the unforgiving wilderness, they finally found civilization. It was a small human colony. Not too advanced, just with enough necessities like an oxygen generator and- the most important part for Gary- a space port. Gary was in love at first site: the port was magnificent. Star ships coming and going which way and that. Oh, how wonderful it was to Gary, a boy that suffered through a long childhood on this nightmarish planet. This was his way to escape. This was his way to freedom. After a long and convoluted plot devised by Gary's robot companion, they ended up hot-wiring a ship from the local Space Police department. For a few months, Gary's home was among the stars. He had nowhere to go, seeing as how he didn't ever learn the location of any important planets while on the farm. Gary, at the time, didn't have the greatest intelligence, but he always dreamed of being a thinker, a man of ideas. His ideas were forbidden in the home he used to have, but now that he was free, in his mind, he was the king of the world. He could pursue anything he wanted! He could become the inventor and mechanic that he wanted to be. He cou-oh my God what's that light? Gary was dumbfounded one day, when drifting in his stolen starship, he was nearly blinded by a brilliant blue light that was emerging from the depths of space. A very strange noise accompanied the light. The alien noise was nearly deafening- a horrifying combination with the blinding quality of the strange glow. The man would've never guessed what it was at first, until he did lots of extensive research over the few years that followed. Eventually, he discovered that the light and noise were coming from the source of Creation from the Universe. The Nexus, in pain, cried out for help, calling for anyone who received the message to help defend it. Gary was pleased with what he discovered. He would help the Nexus, and he would finally have a purpose in life. Gary became the mechanic that he wanted to be, by joining Assembly. He started as an Engineer, and swiftly rose through the ranks of the faction. He then breezed through the ranks of the Summoner class. Gary is known for being a confident, competent soldier, and he has been rewarded for reaching many unusual achievements along his adventures. He made many friends along the way of his strange adventures on the fragments of Crux. The Pod of MMW4 even crash-landed on one of his property worlds! That was a very odd day indeed. Gary had previously built a research and development outpost to aid the Assembly faction on his Nimbus Rock. While attempting to finish a construction project in the outpost, Gary looked up and saw the red pod hurdling straight towards the planet fragment! Gary ducked for cover as the Pod impacted into the mountainside of the property. Upon further examination, the Pod did not have a pilot in it. It simply crashed into the property. Gary presumed that the pilot ejected from the Pod mid-flight. He still does not know what exactly happened, but the pod was repaired, and it is being displayed on his Nimbus Rock for all the world to see. MMW4 still has not been found, and is stated to be "likely dead" by the Nexus Force. Category:Blog posts